Complete Us
by chrysanthenum.butterfly
Summary: AU :: A kingdom of ORB will rejoice its joyful moment as marriage finally will be sealed. But the problem however, prevents them further because the princess even not there. AC KL Multiple Pairings


**Warning: **OOCness that I believe will vanish along with time + grammatical errors

**Note: **ORB monarchy style is up on Japanese and Koreanish monarchy style, you have been noted

* * *

**Complete Us**

By **chrysanthenum.butterfly**

* * *

In the era where the monarchy still existed and nobles still held important role there, Kingdom of ORB, where the citizens lived fondly, stood with all its mighty. Days were peaceful, as peaceful as that could be. There were no better reasons to live in this life. At least, that was perhaps an excuse an emperor of ORB Kingdom could reason. A kingdom he was ruling over, mostly balanced almost in all aspects. In addition, he had a daughter who willing than anything to accompany him. A daughter he treasured too much ever since the death of his wife, the first and last empress of ORB. Led this kingdom by himself, then helped by his subordinates, and saw this kingdom still grew smoothly, he didn't see any imperfect that he afraid would ruin all of these. Motivated by this new revelation, he had found a new way to stabilize the glory this kingdom famed. After all, this plan was what he had had on mind since long time ago --he didn't want the utopia finished, the egocentricity he desired to share with all living beings of this kingdom.

If this goal was what he desired so much to accomplish, he knew there were people that could help him to reach the said goal. People with noble blood were who he was preparing himself to seek; especially certain nobles who had brain and specialization he needed to see and measure. As an emperor, that was always became the wise of him to see that first, before decided anything. Why he chose noblemen? Because there was a guarantee of quality; quality the common people couldn't possibly to have. Even though he was not allowed to judge people from its caste, but since he wanted to do all quickly and perfect; he didn't care whether it was regarding caster or not anymore. He wanted the best quality and the only ones who could provide that merely the nobles.

He closed his eyes momentarily, remembering in the plan fully until suddenly he heard a knock on his papery door.

"We present you the princess, Your Majesty!" a sound perking in from outside

He opened his eyes gradually. He wondered, for what intention the princess wanted to talk against him. It was usually him to call her over here, such as only to talk the little things, or perhaps the issue that still warm on their surrounds. But for the princess suddenly held a need to talk that hooked his curiosity. Fortunately, at the same time the Emperor also had something to tell the princess.

"Granted."

At the sound of the emperor, the papery door slid open, revealing a girl in her teenage age, bowed slightly at her father. Her red tresses fell a bit over face as she proceeded to give honor, the usual routine she always did when they met. She almost touching her head to floor but emperor's hand had prevented her before she did so.

"No need." The Emperor told her gently but firm. He then gestured the guard to shut the sliding door up. He afterwards smiled understandingly towards his daughter and motioned his right hand to sit down at the wooden floor. With tender movement, like how princess should do, she took a seat on the pillow that positioned across the emperor, then folded her knees and sat above her own legs, ears waiting to whatever the Emperor possibly preparing to tell her. But the Emperor spoke otherwise than any that she expected before.

"If no one here, don't bow like that again Princess Fllay." The said girl who got the advice only sighed softly

"Your Majesty, that's rude of me for don't bow to my Majesty." The red haired princess avoided eye contact as she said it. She bowed all way as she spoke because she knew; no one was allowed to stare at Emperor's face, except the person that had his position higher than him. But unfortunately, the queen mother, who had the position higher than the emperor had deceased long way before she even born into this world.

"Raise your face, Princess. I have told you many times that I don't want you to bow your face all way when you speak to me." the Emperor frowned. That was kind of boring since all people always bowing their heads down when they spoke to him. His position had prevented them to raise their faces, he understood. But if even the Princess also adapted this tradition, the only one family he had until this second, it would kill him slowly but definite.

Her red hair shimmering slightly as the ray pierced from the papery door, as the morning greeting slowly was greeted by the sun. She still held the tradition too tight that she perhaps could disobey the Emperor's utterance. She proved it by rising her face a bit upwards, peered over to see Emperor's face building into smile, sigh following in suit.

"It's better than no at all. Thank you."

They both knew there was a thing that wrong on their relationships. Indeed amiss. The connection that should be done more properly, perhaps. There were no father and child that spoke so orderly careful. The way they reacted against each other was unbelievable too modest. Even though it could be said fulfilled the rules children should comply with, nevertheless the positions they two possessed more provided the impossibility to act normal. Made it worse, no one seemed uncomfortable with it. Thus they dealt it with silence, stillness that lingering in constant.

"So, what my Princess wants to talk about?"

Still holding her head on the same way, she answered the Emperor's inquiry hesitantly, "Your majesty, I… I am trying this kimono out…" she brought her body up, fluttering the sides of bubble-gum hue material softly, "Could… Could your majesty tell if this kimono is good to me…" she stopped her ministrations on her dress, "or not?"

Her gaze was what he could not withstand; that was pure torture of big puppy eyes that appeared slightly pleading to him. And even an Emperor must consider himself the supplest heart as that stare once again conquered his mind. This was a princess he had spent his life with; how came he could refuse her request?

He shook his head faintly, "As you wish, Princess." Began from the short glimpses until the long one, from head until toe, from her triumphant feature until the palm scant of color, his eyes traveled. Therein, he could feel today he was getting a gigantic feast. He never doubted the beauty of the red-haired, who always getting a number-one service. Servants, numerous maids gave the most special treatment to her, quality and quantity could not be doubted anymore.

The silky golden threads embroidered the before plain, pale pastel fabric. With finest knitting, it composed the tiny flowery patterns as once more repeated each one on bottom of the kimono, circling the fabric up to a line. Moved upwards, he could witness the again well-done embroidery featuring the wishy-washy cherry-tress blossoming in spring, and the leaves fell gently; fluttering in midair and some were falling downwards to earth; as the map showing him to conclude so. In contrary, above that all were the beautiful long-necked swans, which appearing on his eyes to floating above the sea of leaves.

Her obi, which sticking along her petite waist consisted of whole sort of colorful choices --chaste white, passionate yellow and unflappable green--, divided into three lines equitably. They were soft colors that couldn't be blunt of the eyes that witnessed. But furthermore, the many vibrant and multihued colors didn't make any contrast that hurting the sight. The most of all, the colors all came blatantly to fit on her pale skin, flawless white and pure off disgrace.

Gaping in awe at the elegant kimono before his eyes, unconsciously he brought his hands to clap by itself, smiling fully content to the site that appealing him more than he thought it capable. "That kimono is really beautiful… Princess Fllay…"

Upon hearing the feedback she received, her facial turned into pout, as without reason she felt annoyed by the way the Emperor remarked, "The kimono only, your majesty?"

The emperor smiling full meaning, "Kimono never becomes splendid unless it fits perfectly the girl wearing it, should I say?"

Red apple hue tinted her cheeks imperceptibly, "Is that so, your majesty?" She almost bowing her head down, as she perceived the Majesty nodding his head. Again, it was too awkward to behold father worship his daughter and getting such more weird gratitude with bent her head over like a servant behaved to her master. On the contrary, he knew very well why his pretty daughter could be so polite and maintained her emotions on face well. This was a palace that had influenced her nature.

And he wondered how her trait was unless she was a princess

"Princess…" he called tentatively, "Honestly I would like to summon you but it's you who came first." The princess's blue-gray eyes slithered slightly as her brows ceased a bit. The probably ugly part about her was, her face never became beautiful when she did this facial. It was almost like, she inspected person before her with that sharp, demanding stare.

"So, what is the matter, my majesty?" Fllay creased her knees for the twice, opened hands lying limply on lap. Waiting patiently, she could see Emperor's face blossomed into full smile, the soft-hearted profile he was.

"The upcoming ball…" he focused his sight, found her face froze momentarily, "I am requesting a favor to you. Could you?"

The frozen feature thawed almost instantly. This ball… Nevertheless she knew it was an important ball, and it should be celebrated with gusto and zest. This kimono also the outfit she would wear on. The problem was, however she knew there was something else than mere important. There should be a secret behind big fete. And… why it was held near her anniversary?

"Of course I could, my majesty," she could feel her teeth clashed against each other, "For my majesty, there is."

His smile improved to more than smile, pleasant apparently, "I would like you to wear haumea necklace on the upcoming ball."

For the first time, without plea, nor request, her face shot up, "H-haumea n-necklace, my majesty?" her heartbeat thudding so loud that she afraid the Emperor perhaps had heard it.

He nodding, eyes closed in relaxation, "That is a necklace that you get from your mother, remember? It is a pendant that be inherited after your mother. Don't you remember?"

Now, she really could feel her heart jolting up until her dry throat, "Y-your m-majesty…" she quivered, "But I.. I never get a necklace like that before, my majesty! My majesty must be wrong…"

His eyes opened in sudden, his eyes watching her more intense, "It is a symbol for the heir of ORB Kingdom. Without it a princess or prince could not become an heir whom it means he or she would not become the next leader."

She almost brought her body down as the fear suddenly overcome, "I-It's unfair then, my majesty," she choke out, "My mother never gives anything. She never inherits anything before. How… how.. come?"

"But it's more impossible if she doesn't give anything, Princess Fllay. Even if she deceased when she gave birth you. Still the inside people knowing this very well." he in sudden crinkled his brows, "I want you to wear that." And then his voice flat and cold

"If not," He rose from his comfortable seat, advancing towards the papery sliding door, leaving the red-haired princess shivered on her position. Before he pulled the door open, he sent a jagged gawk upon her stone figure.

"I shall search the truth about who are you and seek the true heiress."

--

From the way the Emperor behaved, some guards froze in the place. Maybe the Emperor never showed it directly, but of his facial, certainly he was angry. He still believed Fllay was his daughter after all. But if she really was, then why she kept saying she didn't know anything about haumea necklace? That pendant nonetheless always treasured by his late wife, and she often dreamt on gave it to her daughter later. So then, it's impossible chance his deceased wife could forget to give it. Beside, usually a queen who gave birth her child had given the necklace first to the midwife, so when the child had born, the midwife could wear it to her child.

And another thought struck him. Wasn't that mean…

With wide eyes, he paced up quickly to the throne palace, moving up from his own palace. Not waited up for the guards opening the gate, he shoved the heavy door by himself, and found the ministers took a header right in front of him. Still wearing that upset expression, he made his way up to the pillow that rested on the end of room, sat cross-legged and quickly noticed the minister started to bring their heads up, without once facing their appearances at him.

Everyone that standing or sat with bent knees knew their emperor was not happy -- certainly he wasn't ecstatic. The way he crinkled his brows, and curled up his mouth -- they knew it was his well-mannered on showing his displeased mood. Not once they ever seen him yelled loudly, but if he had gone this way, it would be terrible. The ministers had began to fidget, as they felt the prick gaze of the Emperor.

The prime minister, nevertheless, dared himself to peek and opened his voice, with extreme fright grasped his mind

"Your majesty? Something is bothering my majesty?"

The emperor soon turned his attention to the dared man. He stared. Hard.

"Princess Fllay. Who is she honestly?"

The ministers starting to pale; as they quite bewildered by the words the Emperor had played upon them. It was obliviously strange however; hearing a father questioned the real identity of his own daughter. But since an Emperor himself hardly ever met the princess, unless the need, the possibility still big. In addition, their interaction impurely lacked and the most of all, the Emperor himself never had a bit suspicions towards anyone. Could it become… someone was tricking the Emperor for the long time?

"What… what is happening, my Majesty?" the Prime Minister found his voice faltered

"Haumea necklace…. The pendant that inherited hereditably after the Empress. How come she said she didn't own it?" his voice unbelievably loud and scaring. Few ministers gasped their hushed gasps.

"Perhaps the Empress forgot to give the necklace." The mid-aged prime minister remarked rapidly, "However the possibility about my Empress forgetfulness couldn't be ignored-"

"My late wife remembering everything well," the Emperor creased his brows yet again, "It seems you are starting to accuse my wife."

"I-I don't my majesty.." the Prime Minister shifted on his folded-knees weakly, preparing to bow his head so ever careful, "It is not Princess' mistake nevertheless; she still is an innocent child when her highness gave birth her."

It furrowed his brows even more. That was something went wrong, he believed. But nonetheless, he agreed on Prime Minister's thoughts. Princess Fllay couldn't be blamed after all. But then, where the pendant was right now if that was not in Princess' hands? While he needed it the most, he found the more disturbing problem. And it slowly was spinning his head. He could feel his hand crawled upwards and clutched the newly throbbing cranium.

"My highness! Are you alright?" one of scared ministers sounded

"Of course I am." The Emperor murmured, "I think this issue must be investigated."

Soft mumbles and mutters clattered softly throughout the palace; especially it overwhelmed the Prime Minister as he widened his eyes. He could feel his teeth thudding painfully, grinded along with his own heartbeats. Another bad ill bestowed upon his guts.

"My majesty, it would take a really long time to investigate it. This issue had been buried with moments for a really long time. Beside, I have had one on my mind of the certain persons that possible to do this."

This brought curiosity upon the upset Emperor however, "What do you mean, Prime Minister?"

Still with bending-head position, the said man retorted, "First, it is possible the one that did it had deceased my majesty. Including the certain person I have on mind-"

"Who is that, then?" Emperor cut impatiently

The Prime Minister using his little time to swallow breath, as the barely noticed perspiration emerged upon his unbelievably light skin, "The midwife herself, my Majesty."

The mid-aged emperor releasing a breath that he didn't realize was holding. He had before aware the possibility of the only person that could do that. The midwife was the only person who was allowed to present on Her highness room after all. In that time he --the husband-- certainly also was permitted. But again, the many jobs that intriguing him to no end had prevented him for accompanying his wife. That was opening a big possibility of disabling chance since no one knew what was happening inside room.

He could not disavow the red-haired child, as no one knew the genetic this child had inherited from

"Then?" his crinkled brows going upwards slightly

"The only one that could be the witness and criminal had deceased three years ago, my Majesty," he bowed his head down deeper, as he could feel the Emperor prick gaze deepened more than ever, "In my calculation, the babies more likely were bartered, my majesty."

Murmurs and mutters became uncomfortably increasing. The room aura was unbearable; the drowning effect that overused the Emperor still didn't go down; the bowing head of the Prime Minister still didn't go up.

"So how?" Emperor's voice was loud, low, and demanding, "So you want to say my real child out there, my faithful Prime Minister?" implausibly his voice peaked its climax

Shuddered, the Prime Minister felt his life likely hanging in way, "Y-yes my Majesty…"

"And we must search the real princess out there? Do you think searching a necklace like that is easy?" he using that voice. Again.

"But without haumea necklace, no princess or prince could be the heir while Princess Fllay is the only one who recognized as my highness' child!" again, one of those scared ministers exclaimed

The Emperor massaged his temple, as it was spinning more and more. Confusing and angering. The more distressing part was he could not have any to be questioned. How he could investigate if the only witness he could get had deceased long time ago? And since she herself had subjugated all her life for the empire family, she of course didn't have any child. And since her age had been so old, of course she didn't have any family that could be investigated.

"Search the real princess."

All faces shot up towards the Emperor. Wasn't he speaking just now?

"I say, search the real princess." The emperor bit his lower lips, "I could not betray the tradition. And I must give the decent position for the real princess nonetheless. She certainly has lived a cruel life out there."

"But.. what about Princess Fllay?" the Prime Minister spoke out of blue, aware his body shivering non-stop from then.

"I don't know still." The Emperor crinkled his brows again, "The thing that I know, we must search the real princess before the upcoming ball two weeks forward."

Even though the purpose about the ball still in secret, but all ministers had known what was going on. They tensed instantly at the sound of next ball, as they also knew the name of palace would be gambled, on the fete.

The emperor closed his eyes as he leaned on the small table before him, massage ritual didn't end. Still, the plan could be a total failure if the princess even not there. He could not use Princess Fllay either, because the Haumea necklace was a part of the ritual heiress. The Haumea necklace was not a usual necklace either, so it was not possible to be replaced with the fake one.

He sighed

--

Step. Then another step. Another stride across the stony ground. Her sandal grinded smoothly, as she slowly made her way up on the crowd, her hand gripping the straw bag tightly. She raised her face high to the sun that welcoming, heat stimulated salty drops to emerge upon her dainty, slight burned skin. It was her trait that enamored her skin to be that way; the must to walk around on the noon indirectly altered her before flawless white to be hers right now.

Nonetheless, short glimpse came upon her view, a young girl with long chocolate hair sprawled around tied on its tip, crying silently. Her ruby eyes were redder because tears; the miserable expression escorted every curve of her cute facial.

Felt a bit sympathized, she moved forward, approaching the child that lost in the crowd, the ruby-eyed girl was squatting. Fortunately nobody seemed to notice the little girl; or probably the worse thing had occurred.

She squatted as well; placing her straw bag and moving slightly until she felt comfortable on her seat

"Why you crying?"

The little girl stopped her snivel for a moment. When she looked up, then the smiling amber met the puffy ruby. The young girl gaped momentarily before slowly wiped the remaining tears with her left sleeve.

"M-my brother… I lost my brother, _Onee-san_." Her voice sounded timid, small voice she was

"Your brother?" her rough alike man voice replied knowingly, "May I know further? Your brother seems familiar to me."

The little girl hesitated for a moment, but then she ignored it and smiled weakly. She believed the woman before her form was a nice person, from the way her amber eyes had uttered seemingly.

"Shinn Asuka is my brother." The little girl didn't stop smiling, her head cocked to one side, "_Onee-san_ knows him?"

The crowd flashing a brief laughter as it passed by the amber-eyed woman. She trying to remember something, and then she really was, as her brows going upward again. But it was a displeased look on her facial nevertheless; it seemingly brought bad remembrance back from the way she crinkled her brows again afterwards.

But then, she knew from bottom of her heart that this girl needing her brother no matter what she was thinking.

"Is he has messy black hair and also ruby eyes?" the woman asked back. Without further clear answer, the little girl only nodded her head cheerfully, her long hair swaying; dancing with the wind.

"I know it then!" she wanted to pull the little girl hand to go to the direction she inspected, but as she rose from her squat, the little girl' eyes shimmering in delight. Her ruby eyes almost shining as blinding as sun, until it hooked the woman' attention.

"Why are you seeing me like that?" bewildered, it was the woman's turn to cocked her head slightly to sideways

"It..It's so beautiful, _onee-san_…" the little girl trying to reach upward but she could not did so because her height was too short to begin with. Realized the intense stare that the girl sent upon her neck, she looked down and found the object from then the girl had planted the eager look to.

So that must be fallen from its shelter --her kimono-- when she jerked her body upwards.

"This?" the woman inquired, holding the object and soon rewarded with a nod full of force of the brown-haired girl.

Chuckled silently, amused by the way the girl reacted, so childishly like how her age should show to; she pulled the object off her neck, leaving it to the waiting palms of the little girl.

Could observe more intently, the little girl almost jolted in jovial, had forgotten her miserable moments when she could not find her brother. On front of her eyes, however, laying a necklace with thick black string. But not that the beauty of the necklace that had hooked her precise look.

It was the stone that hanging peacefully on the necklace. The beauty of smooth surface, the ruby alike that mimicked her eyes like a mirror; really reflecting perfectly of her eyes. Even though the shape was not special, but the jewelry certainly unusual. And she could see it nonetheless.

From the way the little girl rooted her sticking gaze, the amber-eyed woman could see the excitement of having feel the necklace on her small palms. The brown-haired girl reacted like it was something that she was going to treasure for life; like something she would protect for life.

Then again, she wondered if she ever grown so damn fond of that necklace? Of course no, she didn't. Necklace was a pendant that merely worn by girls; and she didn't exactly call herself girl. Who girl would use the un-feminine altogether kimono that only supposed to men and boys? Most importantly, from whom she could learn all those feministic profile? Her family was men entirely.

"From the way you looking at it, you want to own it." The little girl stopped her observation in sudden, heart skipped a beat.

"No Onee-san!" she remarked quickly, eyes huge, but from the woman' observation, it was wide because excitement. Not that the little girl would confess the hidden thrill, but for the awkwardness that they two sharing because they simply strangers had hardened the unseen wall between them.

That must be because gauche, she knew

The woman plainly smiled, as nothing could explain the emotion that surged on her facial. Dainty, peachy hands, --her hands-- reached both another hands, plucking the necklace off, leaving the little girl gaped in shock as the woman wore that grim look. The ruby-eyed girl supposed that she had made the mistakes because she asked the necklace and seemed like desiring to own it -- even though yes, she wanted to own it--

The woman small hand, flying forward her, even though the little girl didn't know what the woman wanted to do, she soon found her eyes closed in anticipation.

Instead obtained something she didn't expect, she found anything else. And that's why now her ruby-eyes sparkling blindingly like stars upon the sky, joyful gleam colored the texture of her shiny orbs.

Necklace… The woman… attached the necklace on her neck…

Wasn't that supposed the woman gave the necklace to her and now it officially _hers_? First her eyes reacted, then her mouth aching to a wide-sized smile that fit so perfectly on both the luring corner of her small lips. But then, she remembered who the woman before her…

"Onee-san!" her face turned into nervous one, "I..I can't accept it Onee-san… It's too much…"

Nonetheless, the woman warm hand landing blissfully on the little girl tiny head. Tapping for some more time, the woman then shoving her face until it inches from the little girl's.

"It's for you. It matches you perfectly. Then again, I don't need it anyway." She smiled her simple smile, instead scowls that appeared if her mood was not in healthy state "If you want to thank me, tell me your name then."

The little girl blinked, "My name?"

The woman nodded, her mouth pursed a bit, eyes closed to sigh, arms folded in chest, "I only know your brother by coincidence anyway, so honestly I don't have any idea about you, right now."

"Mayu Asuka."

The woman opened her eyes, "eh?"

"Mayu Asuka is my name." The little girl repeated with beamed smile, "What's yours then, Onee-san?"

They found themselves to walk in quick pace, as in sudden the woman widened her eyes and remembered something. This was reason why their pace unbearably rapid. Their bottom materials swept around with dusts and tiny particles of gravel within air. The woman' hand gripping tightly around Mayu's, as they roamed from side to side, as on the particular second the woman also trying to remember when she last saw the Shinn Asuka.

When they running, however, the woman got the flash glimpse of yells and circling people and instantly stopped her pace. Mayu immediately found the woman' standstill and she noticed the angle her face directed to.

All she needed was to see the thing the woman was witnessing…

"Onii-chan!!"

The yells and circling people soon broke into two parts as the source of excitement stopped. His rather swelling face turning sideways, caught the pleading face of his sister emerged into view as curtain of persons made their way away. Mayu didn't waste any time as she ran into her brother, hurriedly

"You fight over here, Onii-chan? Why?" her innocent face scrunched to concern one

The opposite enemy who sprawling over the ground as Shinn Asuka had knocked him out, standing, coughed some blood out before made his way to the siblings, with Shinn' facial still seemed worn out and….

Shocked

"He has accused me that I kidnapped you." His staid face covering the also swelling and wrinkled kimono, as well as maroon blood that spilling over. "He is too overprotective brother. Who want to kidnap such a little girl like you are?"

Shinn glared, a need to punch his face again undeniable, "But people who saw you said that you went with my sister-"

"Now she is with me. So am I a kidnapper then?"

All faces turned from Shinn and the opposite enemy, to the source of that brave voice. Their eyes met fazing amber one, the folded arms of the woman, flare that contoured her sharp gaze.

"Who are you?" Shinn' voice as cold as ice, prick as a knife

"Can't you at least thank me? I bring your sister back." She snickered; her position didn't shift at all

"You have randomly picked an innocent man to fight against you only because I said I didn't know anything about your sister." the opposite enemy hushed the remaining dusts on his kimono fabric, face still wrenching

"I-" somehow Shinn felt guilty, but again anger had overused him. Probably the guy was right, who wanted to kidnap his sister anyway?

"Then why those people still said my sister with you?" Shinn exploded again; his tone definitely didn't alter any bit

"Your sister approached me and asked where to search a vegetable stand." His finger pointed to his right side, "But you have disappeared to nowhere and your sister suddenly ran around to find you. Then with that sour face of yours, you asked me where your sister and simply I didn't know that little girl was your sister." He shrugged nonchalantly

Ashamed over washed him as, his face almost as red as his ruby eyes as the crowd gradually smashed themselves into smaller pieces. His hand gritted into fist, as he felt another tug on his clothing.

"Say thanks, to Onee-san… She really is my savior. Don't you, Onii-chan?" Mayu beamed, her grip didn't leave his material

And then he realized the brave, amber eyed woman didn't move any bit from her ground. When he looked behind, the man he had fought against had vanished. He started to wonder how quick and selfless that man, as that man could reply his punches but he didn't. Was he a priest or something? It's too much though.

He then remembered the request his sister possessed as he staring into her cute, round ruby eyes that glittering blindingly on his perspective.

He sighed

How could he thank a girl then? Beside, the woman had that cautious look, an effect of his sharp question just now. An apology maybe would not be enough. She found his little sister anyway.

But then he found his feet moved forward, to the still flickering amber eyed woman. At first he didn't know how to behave; to speak politely to her after his outburst, nonetheless, he did.

Perhaps wondering why he could do was a question too

"I-I" his voice stiff and tight, "Thank you for bring my sister back." He bowed deeply in quick motion --didn't even wait for the woman' response-- before grabbing his sister hand and snatched his way back to home --if possible--

Before he could drag his sister farther, the little girl froze momentarily, and spun her body back; made him stopped too

"Onee-san!!" Mayu exclaimed, her smile as warm as sunshine, both hands positioned near her mouth to amplify the clatter

"Onee-san don't answer my question yet!"

The woman honestly had spun her body back as she also wanted to go to her destination, but hearing Mayu called her, that stopped her instantly as well. Turned aback, she cocked her head, a brow rising in curiosity

"Question?"

"What's your name, Onee-san?"

Again, Mayu was too unbearably innocent and she found a faith attached to that girl. She smiled slightly, before also exclaimed proudly, the sense of a girl unknowingly could take over her, even though merely for a second, brief moment

"My name is Cagalli Yula Seiran!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay okay. First fic however. Can you tell how this story will going? You will soon know what roles that the characters will get. Don't be surprised if in the next chapter you will find the 'weird' roles that they get. If you have noticed, I am inspired the details of monarchy by the Korean Drama masterpiece, 'Jewel in the Palace'. All monarchy system was adapted of Korean monarchy, as I think Korean and Japanese system is quite similar. As you perhaps have known, until this second, Japan is still defending their monarchy system. That's why I think it's quite reasonable to have them on this monarchy drama. So, I hope you enjoying this story, as some parts will have slight modification since I myself don't too know about monarchy. Thank you very much for your patience of reading!

Expect the next chapter to be longer or shorter! All up to you!

**ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY: **I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny but that belongs to its respectful owners, owners that I don't remember too distinct


End file.
